We Are One
by mystie21-12
Summary: Parody of Lion King 2 and response to Fawndapple's contest but I done it for fun. Lucy and Midnight can't be together since Midnight and the other dark mages were banished. He soon joins Fairy Tail with an evil intention but things didn't go as planned.
1. Meeting Midnight

Since this is a parody of Lion King 2, I'll layout the character's roles in this chapter:

Lucy: Kiara, Midnight: Kovu, Jellal: Simba, Erza: Nala, Timon and Pumba: Natsu and Gray, Ultear: Zira, Brain/Zero: Scar

Keep in mind that the characters in this chapter is still young. Erza and Lucy are sisters too.

* * *

><p>One day 10 year old Lucy was playing around the field behind Fairy Tail. She hummed a tune, picked some flowers and then chased a butterfly. Then she tripped at one point but she didn't cry, instead she was laughing with joy. Then someone hovered over her.<p>

"Need a hand?" he said. Lucy took it as her older sister's fiancé, Jellal picked her up.

"Ni-san! Put me down!" she giggled as she tried to struggle free. Jellal chuckled and let her down gently.

"I just want you to be careful" he said. Lucy ignored him when she saw another butterfly. She tried to chase it but Jellal caught hold of her hand.

"Lucy, are you listening? Accidents can happen. You could easily get hurt or—

"Or stepped on, or even get lost" Lucy interrupted. Jellal would warn her so many times that Lucy was able to memorize it.

"And remember, I want you to stay in sight of Fairy Tail at—

"At all times I know" Lucy interrupted as he let go of her hand. "And if you see any strangers don't talk to them, come straight home. Okay, I get it can I go now? Pleeease?" she begged.

Jellal chuckled as Erza and Happy enters. "Mind Jellal, Lucy"

"*giggles* Yes ne-san" Lucy said.

"And stay away from the dark guilds" Jellal ordered.

"Aye! There are some bad mages there" Happy added.

"Happy's right, you can't turn your back on them"

Lucy pulled out a curious face "Really? How come?"

"Never mind, just run along"

"But ni-san…"

"You'll understand someday now go on"

"Ni-san…" Lucy whined as Jellal chuckles while messing her hair.

Lucy giggled and skipped to the streets. Erza smiled and walked back to the guild leaving Jellal watching Lucy disappearing from sight.

"Hey, Natsu, Gray" Jellal called at young Natsu and Gray.

"What's up?" Natsu asked with Gray following him.

"I want you to look after Lucy, she's bound to get lost" he ordered.

"Don't worry Jellal! Were stick to her like the stink on Gray's clothes"

"Hey, it's not like you smell any better!"

"It's not my fault you stink out loud"

"Guy's am counting on you! Danger could be lurking behind every building" he said.

They both nodded and ran out the guild.

Meanwhile…

Lucy was balancing on the edge of the river. "Be careful little girl!" the sailors shouted.

"I will mister!" she replied. She hopped off the stone boundary and ran through streets, giggling and laughing with her arms spread apart. She ran to the stone bridge with a sight of southern part of Magnolia.

"Wow...cool, I wonder what's out there" she said while sitting on the edge of the bridge, staring off through the distance of the river.

Lucy didn't notice someone stalking her. The sounds of footsteps were creeping behind her. Then when the footsteps were loud enough she turned around only to see Gray and Natsu behind her.

Lucy screamed which caused them to scream too. She was so surprised that she fell on the river. "D-Don't worry Lucy, I'll save you!" Gray yelled as he jumped into the river in his boxers.

Lucy rose from the water with her arm wrapped around Gray's neck. Luckily there were some stone stairs by the riverbank which Gray climbed with Lucy slacking on his back.

"Lucy, as part of Fairy Tail, you know better to go on alone, you could have been hurt" Gray warned. Lucy got off Gray with her clothes soaking wet.

"Yeah! Erza would kill us! You didn't break a bone did you?" Natsu asked while examining her arm.

"Bu-But—

"Catch a cold? Get a hangnail?" Lucy pulled her arm away in annoyance.

"Natsu…" she whined as Gray shaded her with a big leaf.

"Lucy, with your complexion you should stay out of the sun" he said. Lucy swatted the leaf away.

"What? Do you want a burn?" Gray asked.

"Could you guys just listen to me?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening, did you say something princess?" Natsu asked lazily.

"I'm not a princess you know. That's not even who I am"

"Then who are you?" Gray asked.

"Well…I..um…" Lucy trailed off.

"Well, while your figuring it out, lets hang out" Natsu said while dragging Lucy with him.

"Woah…woah. After what happened just know, we better go home" Gray suggested.

"And what? Explain to Erza on how she got wet?" he said sarcastically as Lucy slid away from his grip.

"I say we go home" Gray commanded.

"You're not the boss of me Ice brain!"

"Flame head!"

Natsu and Gray started fighting again which gave Lucy the opportunity to venture off again. She ran through the streets, unaware of the boy standing in front of her whom she eventually, trips over. When Lucy lifted her head, she saw a boy with dark spiky hair and crimson eyes. The boy got up and glared at the girl.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

Lucy stood up and glared back "My ni-san said to never to talk strangers"

"So you always do what your brother says?" he taunted.

"No!"

"Bet you do!" he chuckled as Lucy frowned from his accuracy. "A dark mage doesn't need anybody, I take care of myself" he said arrogantly.

"Really?" she said in awe. The boy's smirk disappeared as a figure of a man hovered over them with a sack over Lucy's head.

"Run!" he dragged Lucy away from the man. The man missed his aim and started running after them.

"This way!" Lucy ran to a dark alley. They knocked down crates and barrels, creating obstacles for the man which unexpectedly, worked. They stopped at the right side of the building, trying to catch their breath.

"Whew! That was close!" the boy panted.

Lucy giggled "Yeah—

Just then, a shadow hand hovered above her. The boy quickly pushed her behind him, blocking the hand from catching her.

"Go! I'll distract 'em" he shouted.

Lucy nodded and ran away. The hand moved aside, chasing after Lucy. The boy swatted his arm in front of him, releasing shards of red light at the hand, making it vanish. The boy ran after Lucy, they ran pass obstacles, crossed through every alley, finally stopping from a few blocks from the guild. They had their hands pressing down their knees, breathless.

"We lost him" the boy said.

When Lucy regained oxygen, she started ranting about their chase, the boy done nothing but stare and listen to her in amusement. Then a female figure watched from a corner. Lucy finally concluded "And you were really brave" she complimented.

"Yeah, you were pretty brave too, my name's Midnight"

"I'm Lucy" she said dreamily as she walked near him. Midnight widened his eyes. "Tag! Your it!" she shouted.

Instead of chasing, Midnight just stares at her silently. She tries again "Tag! Your It! Your it!" she chuckled yet still no reaction, he just stares at her.

"Hello? You run, I tag. Get it?" Midnight raised an eyebrow "What's the matter don't you know how to—oh"

Lucy got the idea, she pushed him down gently. She laughed and ran around him. Midnight got the idea and position to start chasing but then he found Jellal staring at him angrily. Then Ultear steps in.

"Ultear" Jellal muttered.

"Jellal" Ultear said.

Erza, Natsu and Gray arrived behind Jellal with the other members of Fairy Tail. Lucy hid behind Jellal, the same with Midnight who was frightened.

"Erza"

"Ultear"

"Natsu, Gray. Great, now that we all know each other, GET OUT OF OUR TOWN!" Natsu shouted.

"Your town! This land belongs to Zero" Ultear retorted.

"The council expelled you from Magnolia, you and the kid. Get out" Jellal demanded.

"Oh, have you met Oracion Seis' Midnight? Zero chose him to lead the guild and rule this land" Ultear explained conceitedly. Jellal glared at Midnight which made him tremble.

"Pfft… Are you kidding? That's a cowardly maraca" Natsu laughed.

"Midnight is the youngest before they exiled us from Magnolia, where we have little food, less water..." Ultear trailed off.

"You know the penalty for returning to Magnolia" Jellal reminded.

"But the child does not! However, if you need your prisoner, here" Ultear push fort Midnight.

Jellal looked down at the trembling child. "Take him and go. Were finished here" Jellal turned his back away from Ultear, picking up Lucy with the others returning to the guild.

"Oh, no Jellal. We only just begun" Ultear grabbed Midnight's arm, dragging him away from the guild.

Lucy turned to Midnight whispering "Bye"

Midnight heard her and replied "Bye"


	2. Lucy's First Request

Characters roles in this chapter:

Happy-Zazu, Makurov-Rafiki, Vitani-Angel, Cobra-Nuka

* * *

><p>Beyond Magnolia, the Oracion Seis' were training outside. Cobra walks near Angel who was training with Caelum.<p>

"Why does it always have to be Midnight? He's not even Brain's son. He just took him in like the rest of us" he muttered. He turned his attention to Angel. "Oh Hey Angel, where's that kid Midnight? The boss' "Son" he said sarcastically.

Angel ignored him. Somehow, Caelum's shot back fired at Angel, making Cobra laugh. "Cobra, where's Midnight? Did you leave him on his own again?" she spat as she stood up.

"Hey it's every dark mage for himself out there! He has to learn to be on his own" he retorted.

"Ultear's gonna be mad, she told you to watch him!"

"Who cares? I should've been second in command. I'm the smartest, strongest and bravest. I could've been chosen"

"Yeah right, why don't you tell that to her?"

"Ha! Don't mock me, I will"

Angel chuckles "Here she comes then"

They both looked at Ultear who was dragging Midnight with her. Ultear threw Midnight near Angel. "Hey Midnight, want to fight?" she offered. Midnight looks earnestly.

"You were supposed to be watching him!" she yelled at Cobra who seemed frightened.

"It's not his fault, I went off on my own" Midnight explained as he stood up, Ultear glared at him.

"Then what were you doing?"

"N-Nothing" Midnight answered as he fell back on the ground.

"Did they or did they not exile us from Magnolia?"

"They did"

"Which guild got expelled?"

"Fairy Tail"

"Which guild killed Zero?"

"Fairy Tail"

"What have I told you about them?" she snarled.

"I'm sorry Ultear, she didn't seem so bad. Wah I-I thought we could be—

"Friends? You thought you could get to the enemy and Makurov welcomes you with open arms? What an idea!" Ultear thinks about it, reconsidering.

"What an idea! You brilliant child! You have the same conniving mind as Zero, which will make the Balam Alliance so, powerful" Ultear imagined. "Come you must rest" Ultear led Midnight back to their castle.

"Ugh, Midnight" Cobra said in disgust.

Ultear opened the door to Midnight's room. Midnight climbed on his bed to sleep. "Soon, you will lead Oracion Seis to our glorious return to power"

"But I don't want—

"Hush! Go to sleep, you must be exhausted" Ultear walked to the door.

"Good night…"

"Good night, Midnight. Tomorrow your training intensifies" she said sinisterly as he left the room.

Meanwhile, as night passed to Magnolia, Makurov went outside to consult the stars.

"Oh Layla, everyday Lucy grows more beautiful into a mage who will someday make us all very proud, but this child Midnight grows stronger and Ultear fills his heart with hate. I'm very worried Layla, this is not going well, no" he reported. A gust blew among the leaves of the trees.

"You have a plan?" he asked. A black and white bird flew out of the tree, flying together to god knows where.

Makurov understands "You want Lucy and Midnight to be together? Are you sure?" he asked. The wind blew around his jacket, assuring him.

Makurov sighed "Fine, I don't believe this plan would work but since you Lucy's mother, I will trust you. I just hope you know what you are thinking" he called as the wind ascends through the sky.

Years later…

Midnight has grown with a lean and masculine structure. His expression presented emotionless, dark and bloodcurdling. His face masks dark eyeliner, and plum-colored lipstick.

"You are ready! Nice... very nice. You have the same darkness in your soul. What is your destiny?" Ultear questioned.

"I will avenge Zero. And take over Fiore" Midnight answered.

"Yes! What have I told you?"

"Fairy Tail is our enemy"

"And what must you do?"

"I must, kill them"

Meanwhile in Fairy Tail, Lucy enters the guild, fully grown into an 18 year old girl. Her childhood friends, Natsu, Gray, Levy, Mirajane and everyone else grew older as well. The members stared at the new grown Lucy.

"My, have she grown" Mirajane said.

"Her first quest" Cana said.

"Good luck Lucy!" Levy said.

Lucy walked near Erza and Jellal who looked vaguely glum. "Now guys, promise to let me do this on my own?"

They smiled "Alright, we promise" Lucy smiles and hugged them both before leaving. Erza gave Jellal a side smile as she walked away with her arms crossed near her chest.

"Hey, Natsu, Gray, make sure she doesn't get hurt" Jellal whispered. They both saluted him and ran out the guild to follow her.

At the moment, Angel and Cobra were traveling to Abelia, where Lucy's client was at and was near Magnolia.

"I just don't know why we have to go there, if Midnight was so special, why does he need us?" Cobra mumbled resentfully.

Angel rolled her eyes "Come on, Lucy must've left Magnolia by now. We have to move quickly"

They ran to the gate of Abelia, crashing through the iron bars with, of course, no permission to pass. They started a rampage of destruction among the citizen's homes and at the same time, waiting for Lucy.

When Lucy left Magnolia to the outer forests, Natsu and Gray was stalking her by hiding behind trees and bushes beside the paths, darting out of them in a SWAT-team-style. They also crawled on the ground in a military style, managing to get ahead of Lucy to see her approaching. They were both sitting on separate tree branches beside Abelia's gates, a few steps away from Lucy. Natsu rolled both of his hands around his eyes to make an impression of using binoculars.

"She's coming" Natsu informed Gray.

"I can see that" Gray said.

As Lucy approached the gates, Natsu and Gray's branch couldn't take any more of their weight, falling on their bellies in front of Lucy making her gasp. Then she became furious as soon as she realized who was stalking her. As Natsu and Gray lifted their heads, they shrieked at Lucy's scary face.

"Natsu, what are you guys doing here?" she asked sternly.

"Ahh… shopping! Some fish for Happy, new clothes, a little air freshener…" he trailed off nervously. He was literally sweating from anxiety but they both knew Lucy wouldn't fall for it.

"Jellal sent you here didn't he? After he promised to let me do this on my own—he lied!"

"No, he just didn't want you to get hurt…" Gray tried to explain.

"I'll do this on my own, away from you two!" she shouted as she blindly ran to Abelia.

Natsu and Gray, stared at her as she ran into Abelia. "Should we follow her?" Gray asked.

"Orders are orders" Natsu replied. They both ran after Lucy.

Lucy directly ran into the mist that covered the houses. She stopped when she smelled the dusty, smoky air. Then, she saw two figures standing before her.

"It's about time you show'd up" Cobra said nonchalantly.

"We've been waiting for you, Lucy" Angel said. Angel summoned Caelum which took form of a cannon. Caelum blasted Lucy off her place, stumbling on the ground.

"Poison Dragon Fang Thrust! (Anime only)" Cobra's poison formed in a mouth with fangs that "bit" Lucy. Lucy coughed from the fumes while holding her infected area. Suddenly, Natsu and Gray appeared in front of her.

"Lucy! You got to go back to the guild! We'll take care of these guys!" Natsu shouted. Lucy nodded and ran for her life.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Angel blasted another beam at Lucy, blowing the ground behind her.

Lucy fell to the ground with no energy to stand up anymore. She landed on her side as the poison slowly took over her. Then, a male figure hovered over. Lucy cracked an eye open, weakly turning her head to a spiky haired boy. Her head fell with her eyes closed. The boy looked over Natsu and Gray's battle for a few seconds, and then carried Lucy on his back. He ran towards Magnolia, returning Lucy to her guild at the northwest of the town. When Happy was flying to check on Natsu, he recognized Midnight.

Happy gasped "I have to tell Jellal!" he flew back to the guild.

Lucy groaned when they were half way to Magnolia. Midnight remembered that Cobra poisoned Lucy so he laid her down at under the tree and gave her medicine that will prevent the poison to affect her body. Midnight pulled away when he heard Lucy cough. Lucy opened her eyes only to see Midnight's cold crimson eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked weakly.

"You're safe… near Magnolia" Midnight answered arrogantly.

"Magnolia…no! Why did you bring me here? Who do you think you are?" she questioned bewilderedly. She quickly stood up.

"I happen to be the one who saved your life!"

"Look, I got everything under control"

"Not from where I'm standing"

"Then mind your own business" she walked away.

Midnight smirked while he shook his head "You totally remember who I am"

Lucy stopped and turned around "What are you talking abou—Midnight?" she recognized. Midnight smirked.

"Lucy!" Jellal called. Jellal arrived with some of the members of Fairy Tail behind him and Natsu and Gray returned with some bruises. Once Jellal saw the strange boy, he walked pass Lucy to confront him.

Erza ran to Lucy to comfort her "Lucy, you're alright" she said while hugging her.

"Jellal, how could you break your promise?" Lucy snapped.

"It's a good thing I did. I almost lost you. No more going to requests alone; not ever"

"But I was just fine, even before Midnight—

"Midnight?" He blasted rays of dark magic at Midnight but Midnight could only reflect them back, without getting harmed of course.

"Jellal" Erza muttered.

Makurov appeared on the branch and caught their attention when he uttered "Hey you! How dare you save Erza's sister!"

"You saved her? Why?" Jellal asked sternly.

"I humbly asked to join your guild"

"(Immediately) No! You are expelled with the dark mages"

"I have left the dark mages. I'm a rogue. Judge me now for who I am… *sigh* or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit"

Jellal paced around angrily. Erza looked hard on him "Jellal, we owe him our her life"

"That's true Jellal. It also says in Fairy Tail to pay all debts, even if it is an ex-dark mage" Gray explained.

Jellal paced for a few more moments, and then came to a decision "Fine. I'll follow the rules to the guild. For now I reserve judgment. We'll see who you really are" Jellal turned his back on Midnight.

Midnight smiled inwardly, and looked sidelong at Lucy, who smiled back at him. Some of the members were happy especially Lucy but some aren't which are to be Jellal, Gray and Natsu who called Midnight "Riffraff"

Midnight followed the rest of the guild while smiling evilly.


	3. A Request with Midnight

A little message for kisshu4everfan: I read your profile in deviantart so by the way, Midnight didn't die after he was defeated by Erza, He was arrested with the rest of Oracion Seis.

I might not win this contest but it's fun trying right? Jazzele might win again. Kinda jealous of her since she's from Phiilippines too and she won the past contest.

* * *

><p>As night falls over Fiore, Jellal noticed that Midnight was about to step in the guild. He quickly ran pass him, giving him an unwelcoming expression on his face. Midnight understands and stood by the entrance with his fist in his pockets and his eyes staring inside. Lucy goes to speak with him.<p>

"Hey… thanks for saving me today" she thanked with a soft voice.

He moved his head a little to see her beside him. "What kind of mage are you anyway—Princess. You almost got yourself killed out there"

"What?" she said with an irritated voice.

"You wouldn't last three days on your own"

"(provoked) Oh, and I suppose you could help me?"

"Heh… Yeah" he said as he walked away.

Lucy jumped in front of him "Alright, accompany me to a request. We start at dawn" she informed as she walked to her apartment.

Midnight chuckled "I look forward to it"

On a roof of a building near the guild, Cobra and Ultear watched from afar. "D-Did you see that? He let her go! If that were me—

"Hush! The rescue worked perfectly and Jellal fell for it. And once he gets closer to Lucy, the closer he gets to the guild members"

During midnight, Jellal was groaning in his sleep, tossing and turning under his blanket. He dreamt of the battle between Fairy Tail and Oracion Seis. He saw himself lying on the ground with bruises that scarred his skin and he saw Erza being terrorized by Zero, pound after pound and she couldn't do anything to stop him. Finally, she landed in front of Jellal, her face was a few feet away. She appeared to be frail and still.

"Erza!" Jellal called.

"Jellal…" she uttered weakly. Jellal stretched out his hand to reach hers but all in vain, they were too weak. Suddenly, Zero shot his final blow at Erza, sending her flying to the other buildings, out of sight.

"NOOO!" Jellal shouted. Zero was laughing maniacally in front of Jellal, shrinking into a form of a younger boy. His skin became whiter, his hair turned black and spiked, his face turned into an oh-too familiar expression still keeping his evil, smug, laughing self. Wait… that face!

"Midnight…?" Jellal uttered. Midnight stopped laughing but kept his big evil smile.

He released a powerful wind known as "Spiral Pain" that swirled around Jellal that forced him to cry out in agony. Jellal abruptly sat up screaming from his sleep. He was breathing heavily; thankfully, Erza didn't wake up from his shriek. He released a sigh of relief once he saw Erza safe and sound asleep. After a few moments, he lied back down and fell asleep.

Next morning, Jellal went to the guild early. He stood by the entrance alone, still in disbelief that Midnight was to be part of Fairy Tail. He wouldn't trust him, especially since he's a dark mage yet Erza, Lucy and the Master wanted him to follow the guilds policy plus most of the members were convinced that Midnight turned to a new leaf.

From a distance, Midnight was staring at Jellal. Midnight was thinking of making his first move on him. He was about to charge at him when suddenly…

"G'morning!" Lucy greeted. Lucy came from behind, skipping lightly around Midnight. Today she was wearing her signature clothes with a matching sling bag. Midnight was a bit surprised, trying to disguise his previous mindset and intentions.

"I'm ready for our request! Surprised ya huh?" Lucy said. Midnight turned his attention back to Jellal but the second he checked, Jellal already left.

"Hey c'mon! Let's go!" Lucy exclaimed. Midnight was still dumbfounded but after one glance at his missed opportunity, he turned and followed Lucy.

Lucy took a job at a farm to get rid of some troublesome crane like birds that have been eating off the farmer's produce. The farmer was really mad at the result of the flocks' feast so he immediately sent the mages to the fields. Lucy hoped that this job was worth 300,000 jewels.

After a while (sun is starting to set), Lucy and Midnight tried to scare off the birds but most of them wouldn't budge and Midnight wasn't much help. Most of the time, Midnight just laid by a large rock as the blonde was being thrown off by the birds' abnormally large beaks, frequently. She was thrown off so many times Midnight would count…

"3…2…1…"

"Ahhh!" Lucy was thrown off to Midnight's direction head first but he was able to duck down. Lucy rolled on the ground and lay on her back at one spot. Midnight walked over her face.

"I got thrown again huh?" she said in embarrassment.

"Only…a lot" he replied. He strutted passed her as she got up. "I'll take care of this" Midnight stretched his arms forward with his fingers between the others to crack them.

By refracting light, Midnight transformed into his illusion of a monster which terrified both the birds and Lucy. He charged at the flocks of birds through wheat fields but at a certain plot, he heard screaming before him. He immediately deformed back to his original self with a confused face when he saw Natsu below him. Natsu was munching on some corn before Midnight arrived but when he did; he spitted it out to scream. Natsu fell on his back with his elbows set for support. Natsu was still in shock so all he could remember was the vision of Midnight's transformation.

"Don't eat me! Please! I…I…I never really met your tyrant. I mean, uhh—Brain. Brain oh, heck of a guy. I little moody, but, I…

"Natsu! What are you doing here?" Lucy shouted with a little anger in her tone of voice.

"Lucy! You're here! Hey, for once were not following. Me and Gray got here for a request but we took care of it already. I got hungry until I saw the biggest smorgasbord here. Food everywhere! But you don't call for reservation then—Yeesh!" he indicated at the fields of veggies, with the flock of birds eating contentedly away.

"Get outta here ya stubid birds! Go on! Shoo! Shoo!" Natsu shooed at a bird. He waved his arms at its unconcerned face; pecking Natsu's nose. Natsu held his nose with both of his hands in pain. Lucy stared in amusement; Midnight in bewilderment.

"Hey Natsu, I'm getting tired. Could we go home now?" Gray asked. He was topless this time with lots of smaller birds sitting on him like a tree.

"I was thinking that you could help us scare away these birds? We have this request-"

"No problem Lucy. All you gotta do is to show how fierce you are. Just watch me" he instructed.

Natsu ran after one of the birds and as soon as he's close enough to run over it, the bird squawked and flew away. Gray shook the birds off him and copied Natsu's movement. They both ran through the birds, scattering them to the sky. Natsu added growling to his style as Lucy and Midnight watched together.

"Hey! You two! It's your request, why don't you help us out here?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shrugged and decided to join the two fools leaving Midnight staring at them. When Lucy got a few steps away from Midnight, she noticed he wasn't following her. She turned around and yelled "Come on Midnight!"

Midnight smirked and jogged through the flocks. Lucy had her arms spread apart while Midnight has his fist clenched, moving back and forth (you know what I mean). The four of them started running close to each other to the meadows, without a care in the world.

"Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?" Midnight asked Lucy who was laughing in delight just like when she was younger.

"Hahaha! Training? This is for fun!" Lucy explained.

"Fun?" Midnight looked puzzled as though he never heard that word before.

"Yah gotta get out more often. Fun! Yee ha! Ha ha ha ha… Woo-hoo!" Natsu hooted.

Midnight slowly got the idea "Yee-haa! Yee-haa!" he imitated.

The group with no care at all, was running into a herd of rhinos by the pond. Midnight and the others started hooting louder. They opened their eyes to turn to a sudden stop. The rhinos snorted at them and once they saw their angry faces, they all ran for their lives. They ran to the mountains with the herd charging at them. Lucy, Natsu and Gray were running in fear but Midnight was the only one having fun at this point. They come across a crevice where they hid from the rhinos. Thankfully the rhinos passed them. They all laughed.

"What a blast!" Midnight exclaimed.

Lucy was a bit surprised at him but she giggled with the others. The crevice wasn't too big for them so Gray and Natsu had to squeeze out first but in the process, Lucy's lips brushed against Midnight's cheek. Once they both noticed, they both blushed and chuckled nervously. They decided to forget about it since there in a tight situation right now. Soon enough they both extracted themselves out of the fissure.

"Hey! Are you two comin' our what?" Natsu shouted at them.

Lucy and Midnight couldn't forget about earlier so they smiled at each other on the way back to the farm.


End file.
